Summer Lovin'
by epochalypse
Summary: Noah Puckerman, would you teach me how to have sex?" Rachel mumbled, her cheeks aflame. "Now, that wasn't very difficult to say, wasn't it, Berry?" Puck grinned. Puckleberry.
1. Only Hope

**A/N: **It's been a LONG time since I've written a multi-chapter story so I usually dry out sometimes. But please bare with me!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own gLee. But I wish I did :(

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: Rachel likes Finn. Puck and Quinn NEVER happened in this story. And Finn is with Quinn. Considered slight AU, I presume. **

* * *

Puck was tired after the last day of school before the summer break. It was almost six pm and all he wanted to do was go home and crash on his bed. He grabbed his things from his locker and grunted a 'bye' to Finn, Matt and Mike and walked briskly to his car. Noah Puckerman was a badass and so he yanked open his truck's door and dumped all his junk inside and slammed it shut. He put his key into the ignition and started the car and belted up. He adjusted his left side mirror and when he was going to adjust his right side mirror, he yelped in disbelief at the figure that was sitting in the seat next to him. Oh, how could he have been so blind?

"What the fuck are you doing in my car, Berry?" He stared at Rachel Berry with accusing eyes. "Wait, no. _How_ the fuck did you get into my car in the first place?!"

"I was hoping that you would refrain from using all those profane words on me the moment you noticed me, Noah," Rachel clasped her hands to her skirt and gave him her award winning smile. "As for me entering your vehicle, I have had experience with tweaking the mechanisms in the lockage system of the door."

"Here's the thing, Berry," Puck growled. "In English, it's called breaking and entering."

Rachel stared at him with her doe eyes. Her expression was unbelievable.

"But Noah," She started. "You left the door unlocked. All I had to do was pull the little trigger and voila, the door opened."

"It's called a handle," Puck gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles were almost white. "What do you want, Berry? Spit it out."

What Puck saw next was beyond disbelief. Rachel was blushing, hard and all her eyes could look at were her hands, placed on her thighs. Puck rolled his eyes. "If you have nothing to say, I rather you get out of my car so I can go home and fucking sleep."

"You need not use profanities with me, Noah Puckerman!" She bawled, a small tiny, almost invisible tear trickled down her cheek. Rachel knew his weakness. He was never one to tell off a crying girl.

"I need you to help me with something …" She mumbled, embarrassedly. "I need you to teach me how to fornicate."

Puck nearly released the hand brake when she said that. Rachel Berry needed him, Noah Puckerman, almighty badass and Lima renowned sex god, to teach her how to fuck? His ears perked up. Berry wasn't that bad if you mentally undressed her, he thought. His eyes scanned her up and down. Definite virgin, he decided.

"I don't need to hear your reason to want to have sex, everyone likes to have a carefree fuck once in a while, yeah?" Puck grinned. "But what's in it for me?"

Rachel's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "Well, I thought that we could … y'know, just fornicate without any attachment. That way would have been easier, don't you think?"

"Berry, I can tell that you're not interested in a hump and dump with the Puckster," She shuddered. The _Puckster_? What was that all about? "By the looks of you," Puck looked at her up and down. "You need more than one 'class' for me to teach you the whole works of the male _and _female anatomy. And I even have the whole summer to teach you."

"I'm surprised you know the word 'anatomy', Noah," Rachel crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. It was Puck, no one else knew more about the male and female body parts than him.

"Seriously, Berry, before I start anything with you," Puck crossed his arms. "Why are you doing this?" Most probably sick of being so uptight all the time, he thought. She scooted over and whispered something into his ear while blushing profusely. Puck's eyes widened slightly in shock. Slightly. He was a badass and badasses don't widen their eyes in mere _shock_.

"You want me to teach you to fuck so that you can get into Finn's pants?!"

Rachel winced. "I would prefer if you do not use that profane word with me, Noah."

"What profane word? Fuck?" Puck grinned. "Berry, you're taking up my sleeping time by sitting in my car. I need to get home."

"I do not like that word, Noah Puckerman," Rachel frowned at him. Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you can't use the word fornication with me. It's too long and I'm lazy to say it all the time to catch up with you."

"Oh, but I am most definitely not going to use the f-word," Rachel crossed her arms in a hussy fit. "How about the word 'sex' then?" Puck growled. Crazy Berry was getting on his nerves. "Sex?" Rachel looked at his questioningly. "Repeat after me, Berry," Puck grabbed Rachel's shoulders and faced her towards him. " 'Noah Puckerman, would you teach me how to have sex?' " Rachel blushed, again. She nodded slowly, as if registering the words into her head.

"Noah Puckerman, would you teach me how to have sex?" Rachel mumbled, her cheeks aflame. "Now, that wasn't very difficult to say, wasn't it, Berry?" Puck grinned.

"Well, you still need to get out of my car," Puck gestured at the door.

"Umm, you see, I have a bit of a problem, Noah," Rachel smiled at him. "I also need a ride home."

Puck groaned and stepped on the accelerator. This was going to be a crazy summer.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad for a first chapter. REVIEWS ARE LIKE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF MARIJUANA! :D**

**x  
**


	2. How Soon Is Now

**A/N: **I don't feel so good about this chapter. To me, it felt a bit draggy, and maybe slightly useless. But nevertheless, I tried. And if it sucked, let me know. I will try harder.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Pity.

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: Rachel likes Finn. Puck and Quinn NEVER happened in this story. And Finn is with Quinn. Considered slight AU, I presume. **

* * *

The first morning of summer was needless to say, weird and unexpected. Noah Puckerman woke up in his messy room to find himself sniffing the air. "Pancakes," he murmured. "And bacon." His eyes shot open and he threw his blanket off the bed. He trudged through piles of dirty clothes and unused school books on his floor and opened his bedroom window. Puck stuck his head out and breathed in deeply, wondering if the delightful smell came from his neighbour's house. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran his hands along his one strip of hair on his head. Realization kicked in. His mother was cooking breakfast! But how was that possible, he thought. She always goes to work early.

Puck ran down the stairs, straight into the kitchen and was greeted by a plate of pancakes on the dining table. "Bacon's almost ready, Noah," Rachel Berry spun around from the stove, smiling at Puck wearing his mother's apron, holding a frying pan with the bacon still simmering.

"First, you break into my car and now my fucking house," Puck growled. "What's wrong with you, Berry?!"

"But Noah, your mother said that I could make myself at home while waiting for you to awake from your deep and hopefully, peaceful slumber," Rachel smiled as she scooped the bacon into a plate. "I hope you find your breakfast up to your liking as I know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you definitely must eat breakfast before we start on anything that requires the use of our physical and mental strength as I have arranged that we go to my house after your delightful breakfast."

_This girl talks too much. Why did I ever agree to doing this?! _Puck groaned and slumped on the chair and propped his elbows on the dining table. He picked up a fork and poked the pancake. "Is this even eatable?" Puck asked and cut a piece of the pancake, ready to be stuffed into his mouth. "The word, Noah, is edible, not eatable," Rachel primly said. "And yes, it is perfectly edible as I, Rachel Berry, up and coming Broadway star, made it myself." Puck rolled his eyes. "Up and coming Broadway star? I bet you've never even been kissed."

"How dare you say such a thing, Noah Puckerman?! I'll have you know that I have kissed a boy before and it happened to be Finn!" Rachel crossed her arms and huffed. Puck choked on his half-chewed pancake. "When did that happen?" He asked between gulps of water. "At the bowling alley where he thought me how to bowl in order for me to return to the Glee Club," Rachel said. _Well, I bet I can give you a better kiss than Finn, eh Berry?_ Puck thought while chewing his pancake. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. Maybe he could get used to this.

A tiny figure peeked into the kitchen with a tiny grin on her face, staring at the pancakes and bacon. "Noah!" She ran towards Puck and smiled maniacally at the plate of food on the table. "I can't believe you finally brought a girl home and made her cook you breakfast!" Puck looked at Rachel. "Sarah, this is Rachel. Rachel, Sarah," Puck introduced them both. "Sarah's my little sister." He pushed the plate of remaining pancakes towards Sarah. "Finish it, brat," He said, messing up her hair. "I'm gonna get changed and heading out with Rachel."

Rachel sat down next to Sarah while Puck ran upstairs to change. "Are you going to follow us to my house?" Rachel asked Sarah, who was munching her pancakes noisily. Sarah shook her head and swallowed her food. Rachel was relieved. She was almost afraid that Sarah would have taken after her big brother and talked with her mouth full. "Nope, I always go to Lissy's house. Lissy's my friend you see," Sarah explained. Rachel picked up Puck's empty plate and washed it. "Are you Noah's girlfriend?" Sarah grinned. "Mummy always said that good girlfriends will always wash their boyfriend's plates."

"She's not my girlfriend, brat," Puck stood at the doorway, fully dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. "Berry, can you please take off that ridiculous apron so we can go?" Rachel quickly rinsed the soap off the plate and took her apron off. Puck gave a small yelp of terror. "Shit! Can't you wear something that doesn't make you seem like you got dressed blindfolded?!" Rachel's face was in shock. "Noah Puckerman!" Puck grinned in amusement. "You know I love it when you scream my name, babe, but you've got 2 minutes to go, I'm starting the car."

-

"My eyes burned when I saw your outfit, Berry," Puck grinned as Rachel directed him to her house. "Before I place any of my body parts on you, I want to see all your clothes and decide what to keep and what to burn. And yes, please burn that outfit."

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong with my current outfit?" Puck rolled his eyes. "For one, your green vest. It's ugly. And your blouse, does the collar mean to be up like that? And your skirts, please, what colour scheme is that? How does blue and orange match? It kills, Berry."

"You sound so much like Kurt when you talk about my outfit," Rachel stuck her tongue out. Puck laughed. _Who knew Puck would laugh at a simple, common expression, _Rachel thought and smiled. "Your face reminded me of my sister, she's always sticking her tongue out at me," Puck snorted. Puck parked the car in Rachel's empty driveway. He got out and opened the door for Rachel.

"It ain't chivalry, Berry," Puck said. "Your front door was on the way."

"Well, thank you, Noah," Rachel gracefully slid down.

"Must you always call me Noah?" Puck groaned as Rachel opened the front door.

"It is your name, is it not?" Rachel walked up the stairs to her bedroom, dragging Puck along with her. She opened her closet. Puck groaned, again. Her closet was full of preppy clothes. Clothes that made her look like both a grandmother and a toddler at the same time. "God, Berry, don't you buy normal clothes like what Santana or even what Mercedes wears?" Rachel crossed her arms. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Noah, I do not have any female companions that are eager to spend time with me let alone go shopping with me."

Puck rampaged her closet. Rachel sat on her bed. "Noah, when are you going to teach me to fornicate?" She asked innocently. Puck froze. "Remember what I told you about that word, Berry?" Rachel blushed. "I do not feel comfortable using the other word." Puck dropped some of Rachel's ugly clothes onto the floor. "Sex, Rachel, is nothing." Rachel felt sick, or at the least butterflies in her tummy. The way he finally said her name felt interesting to her. It wasn't anything like how Finn always called her name.

"Once I think you're ready, then you'll get it, okay?" Puck said. "And look what I found." Puck held up a tank top and a pair of denim shorts. "So you do have normal clothes, wear them." Rachel blushed. "I don't feel comfortable wearing such exposed clothing." Puck rolled his eyes. "Babe, you wear baby skirts to school, how do you feel exposed by wearing a tank top and Daisy Dukes?" Rachel gave him a shy smile and took the clothes to change.

Rachel came out of the toilet to find Puck was sitting on her bed. Puck sat up. The tank top and shorts hugged her curves in all the right places if only Rachel wasn't crossing her arms all over her chest. "Berry, I gotta say this, you should get more clothes like that." He walked up to her and stared at her. "Do you think Finn will like it?" She asked shyly. "If I like it, Finn would like it."

"Let me show you what I can do better than Finn," Puck grinned. He pushed Rachel against the toilet door and ran his hand through her hair, with one hand against the door. Rachel's eyes widened as Puck pressed his lips against hers. She never expected it to be that soft or subtle. Rachel wondered if he used any special cream that he could offer her. Puck traced her lips with his tongue and pressed it against her teeth, begging for an opening. She gave in and felt Puck's warm tongue slide in and play with her tongue. Rachel kissed him back, to his delight. She ran her hand down his head and brought his body closer to hers. He pressed himself against her, her back against the door and kissed her harder. Puck could feel her reaching out to him, kissing him back. And he liked it. Rachel broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Pre-lesson 1 complete, Berry," He licked his lips and winked at her. "I told you I was better."

Puck walked out of her room and gave her a smirk. It wasn't his usual slushie smirk. It felt real, sincere.

"And burn those clothes on the floor for the sake of everyone in McKinley High."

As soon as Rachel heard Puck's car's engine start, she lied down on her bed and touched her lips.

"You were definitely better, Noah," Rachel whispered silently, with an almost ecstatic feeling running through her whole body. "Definitely better."

* * *

**:( I only liked the last part. But at least Rachel got to meet Noah's sister! I WILL TRY HARDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! BUT, IT WILL BE A WHILE, I have exams in two weeks. I know, I know, two weeks is kind of a long way, but I haven't even like, touched my books. SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING AND LEAVING IT OFF WITH SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER! I know after my tests I will have so much more inspiration! Stand by me! :D**

x


	3. Disgusting

**A/N: **Okay. Well, my exams aren't over yet but I couldn't like, not write because I had some inspiration when I woke up this morning.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Pity.

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: Rachel likes Finn. Puck and Quinn NEVER happened in this story. And Finn is with Quinn. Considered slight AU, I presume. **

* * *

Rachel ran down the stairs to open the front door as she heard the doorbell ring impatiently. She yanked open the front door to find Puck grinning with a slushie in his hand. Instinct told Rachel to cover her face and embrace the cold, wet, icy sugar and that was just what she did. Puck cocked one eyebrow up and stared at Rachel.

"I'm not throwing this slushie at you, Berry," Puck said and stuck the slushie out to her awkwardly. "Now, can you please drink this slushie I bought you before it fuckin' turns to cordial water?" Rachel slowly removed her hands from her face slowly to face reality. She blushed slightly and took the drink from Puck and went into her house. Puck shrugged and went in as well. He didn't need anyone inviting him in. He was Noah Puckerman, no one told him what to do.

Rachel sipped her slushie nervously. Puck was eyeing her up and down. He crossed and uncrossed his arms and nodded in approval. "I see, you're looking normal in those clothes," Puck smirked. "Someone's been out shopping with the Gleeks lately."

"I didn't go shopping at all as I happen to be multi-talented in various aspects of life, I simply just took some of the clothes that you had asked me to burn and converted them to what you see me wearing this moment," Rachel grinned at Puck. Puck was in slight shock. This girl, was she superhuman? She can cook, clean, maintain grades _and_ sew?!

"Would you like to inspect my closet to see if it is up to your liking, Noah?" Rachel asked politely, still sipping her melting slushie. "I'd rather be inspecting you, babe," Puck winked at her. Rachel instantly turned crimson. "I'm just kidding, Berry," Puck grinned slyly. "I'm telling you, I corrupt innocent minds slowly." He wiggled his eyebrows when Rachel crossed her arms in a strict manner.

"Well, you haven't told me what you're doing here, Noah or what the agenda is for today," Rachel finished her slushie. "Because according to my organizer, we had not made a appointment to meet up for any sort of activity." Puck rolled his eyes at her long sentence. "No plans for today, Berry," Puck smirked. "I thought it would be fun for it to be just you and me, in this big house, with the whole day for us to enjoy." That statement earned a slap on the arm from Rachel. "Okay! I was kidding," Puck frowned playfully. "Let's go watch a movie downtown."

"Don't you have other people to go with, Noah?" Rachel cocked her head slightly to the left and asked him. He rolled her eyes. "Mike and Matt won't watch Alice in Wonderland with me." He groaned when Rachel burst into fits of laughter. "Shut up, Berry," Puck growled. "It's a creepy movie, okay." Rachel laughed even louder. "Oh my, Noah, are you telling me you're scared of watching Alice in Wonderland by yourself?"

"SHUT UP, BERRY!"

-

"I can't believe you don't even eat popcorn!" Puck laughed when the movie was over. "It's like, the snack of the century!" Puck chased Rachel playfully around the outside of the cinema with the bag of popcorn. Rachel laughed and squealed. Puck caught up with her and wrapped her around his arms. She opened her mouth to object but felt something in her mouth. It tasted like caramel and crunch. She chewed slowly, savouring every bite. Puck grinned. "Well, now you've eaten popcorn." Rachel frowned at him. "It is not a gentlemanly thing to put a piece of popcorn into a girl's mouth while she is trying to say something." Puck shrugged. "You wouldn't have tried it otherwise." Rachel smiled. "It tasted wonderful, Noah."

He didn't expect her to say that. Well, he never knew what to expect when he was with Rachel Berry. She was supposed to be crazy after all. Without him knowing it, he knew he was smiling at her. A genuine Noah Puckerman smile, not his usual smirk. Hey, it was just an innocent smile, right. He casually threw his arm over her shoulder and grinned. "I'm thinking about lunch," Puck said. "What do you want to eat?" _Shit,_ he thought, _since when, do _I, _Noah Puckerman ask a girl what she wants to eat?_ Rachel scrunched up her mouth in deep thought. "I never knew you could be so nice to me, Noah," Rachel smiled. _Shit, shit,shit, _he thought, _she's seeing through me!_ "Oh, well, that's what you get when I turn on the Puckerman charm, babe," Puck smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes. _Safe for a while_, he thought.

Rachel's eyes widened and dragged Puck by the arm to a nearby fast food joint. "Carl's Jr?" Puck asked Rachel. "You want to eat at Carl's Jr?" Personally, Puck had no objection, he loved burgers. Rachel nodded her head furiously. "I hear they have the most wonderfully tasting burger patties," Rachel said eagerly. "I have longed to try it ever since I saw their commercial on the television." She dragged Puck into the shop and quickly lined up.

They got their food and sat down in a corner. Puck watched Rachel munch her fry slowly. "Why do you like Finn so much?" He asked her abruptly. She choked on that fry and drank her milkshake. "Well, why?" Puck asked again. "Everyone always likes Finn more, so I just want to know what's so good about him." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Finn is a nice, kind person who isn't always interested in sex." Puck groaned. "The guy's an idiot! He wouldn't know the difference between a donkey and a horse!" Rachel stopped eating. "Well, at least he doesn't clean pools and shack up with older women!" Puck eyes formed one thin straight line.

"You don't even know the half of it. I work to support my family. Those older women pay me plenty and with that, I can help my mum pay the bills," Puck growled. "Finn told me a secret about him and Quinn and I'm supposed to be the _good_ friend who won't tell anyone. That secret's something you won't like if you find out, so why do you still bother with Finn?" Rachel stared at Puck in the eye. "I bother with Finn because I know, someday, we are destined to be together, he as the stunningly handsome male lead and me, as the astonishingly beautiful female lead of New Directions." Puck frowned. "I know I'm supposed to help you get it on with Finn but some things are better left unsaid and undone." Puck grabbed his uneaten burger and devoured it within seconds to leave Rachel with her thoughts.

"You know what, I'm sending you home now," Puck said grouchily after they left the mall. "No detours or whatever." He stuck his key into the ignition of his truck and it roared to life. "What did you mean when you talked about Finn earlier?" Rachel asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with Puck. "Bro's before ho's, Berry," Puck said. "Ask him yourself if you want to know badly. But it's gonna hurt." Rachel crossed her arms. "I don't see what's so 'hurtful' about what Finn will tell me, because I know he will tell me," She said primly. "You want to know so much, don't you, Berry?" Puck drove out of the mall's car park. "Why don't you just go to Israel's blog? He's the biggest gossip in the school, after all."

-

And when she reached home, that was just what she did. She looked at all the gossip in disgust until she finally saw a category on Finn and Quinn. It had over a 100 comments on each article alone. Rachel scanned through the somehow poorly written articles and gasped in shock when one bright pink header caught her eye.

_**QUEEN OF THE CELIBACY CLUB, KNOCKED UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

_Quinn Fabray, once famed cheerleader and president of the Celibacy Club, is knocked up?!?!!  
I wonder who the father is! *hinthinthint!*  
Observe this picture, as she tried to hide her baby bump with her books!  
Observe this other picture, when she is at the top of the cheerleader's pyramid!  
BABY BUMP VISIBLE!  
_

_As told by Jacob Ben-Israel and his anonymous sources (love you xoxoxooo)  
_

Rachel felt like puking once she read the short but informative article. It was so obvious that everyone knew about it. Why did Puck try to hide it from her? Didn't he want her to know? Why did she have to find out about it through the Internet, not from Finn himself? She hugged her pillow and closed the website. It was too disgusting. She picked up her cell phone and texted Puck immediately. She could feel a tear running down the side of her cheek. It was the indirect feeling of betrayal.

-

It was a pretty shitty day. He hoped that Rachel was alright, seeing that she was quite fragile sometimes. "Fuck," he muttered. His cell phone's screen told him he had a new message.

From: Crazy Berry  
Message: **NOAH I HATE JACOB BEN-ISRAEL HE IS SUCH A 1#$#$ I'M FEELING SO DOWN RIGHT NOW :'(**

He sighed and called Rachel. She was crying. She tried talking between sobs but she couldn't. "Shh," Puck shushed her. "Don't say anything." Rachel sobbed into the phone, Puck felt pretty bad. "_It can happen to-_" He was cut off by Rachel. "I.. c-can't be-believe t-t-this is happening to me!" She cried. He tried again. "_It can happen to any-_" Rachel sobbed even louder into the phone. "Noah, I-I-I t-think my l-life is over!" Rachel wailed. "Berry, keep quiet! I'm trying to sing you a song." She shut up.

_It can happen to  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can__'__t take, my heart will break  
cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake._

"Fuck Finn, Rachel," He said once he finished. He heard a smile in her voice as she tried to stifle a sob.

"S-sure"

* * *

**I think it's getting complicated for me. Somehow, not the best I could've done. I don't think that I will write about Rachel wanting to learn to have sex any more but maybe going into the more comfort-ish zone with Puck. Hmmm. Until next time.**

**x  
**


End file.
